Americanized Jellicles
by Tyrunner
Summary: What happens when 8 Jellicles end up in a box and get packaged to America? One amazing, and at times funny, story of trying to get back home. Chapter 4 in! Chapter 5 coming soon!
1. Curiosity Crates the Cats

**Americanized Jellicles**

**By: Tyrunner**

**Chapter 1**

Like every day seemed to be, it was any typical day in the life of the Jellicle Tribe. Some of the kittens were playing, single toms were flirting and courting with young queens, and the rest were lounging around. Just like any normal day, except, of course, it would change. Jemina was sitting quietly on an old shop vacuum, scanning the junkyard for her crush, Pouncival. As she scanned the area, she suddenly caught the whiff of something that smelled incredibly inviting. She looked around and noticed a huge open wooden crate sitting just outside the junkyard. The smell was similar to the smell of grouse or chicken, but she wasn't totally sure. The crate was lying on one side; the board facing her was lying flat, leaving one side open for anyone to see. Using her light-sensitive feline vision, she could see that the crate was empty, it there was something about it that intrigued her, like there was some surprise inside.

"Jemmi, what are doing?" A queen's voice broke through her curiosity as she was about to enter the crate. The calico queen turned and saw her good friend, Victoria, standing behind her.

"Oh, nothing, Vicky, I'm just wondering about this crate here. I've never seen it before."

The all-white queen stared at the wooden box as well and sniffed at it, "It's a pretty peculiar sight, that's a fact. What's that smell?"

"Not sure. Smells almost like a grouse or a chicken, something like that."

"Well, whatever it is, it is certainly a _fowl_ smell," Vicky gave a slight pun to her response, which had both queens giggling at it. Jemmi regained her composure and walked into the crate, Victoria following. Curiosity was too strong for them to back away. They got to the back of the crate, and the inviting smell was very strong, almost intoxicating.

"Hey, what are you two lovely queens doing in here?" Pouncival's voice echoed through the box, and the pair inside turned to see him and his brother Tumblebrutus standing at the crate's entrance.

Jemina smiled shyly, feeling her heart skip a beat as the tom she had had her eyes on for the last few months gazed at her, "Oh, nothing, just looking through this box. I've never seen this in the junkyard before, have you?"

Pouncival and Tumblebrutus both slowly slinked inside, looking at all sides of the box, sniffing in curiosity, "No, I haven't!" Pouncival said, "Weird. Why do you think it's just sitting here in the junkyard? It looks like brand new."

All anyone could do was shrug in an "I don't know" gesture, and continue their investigation. Alonzo and Cassandra also came inside as well, and also did Mungojerrie and Rumpleteaser.

There were now eight Jellicles in the crate; all wondering what it was doing here. They were all so far into the wooden box; no one looking down from above could see them. All of a sudden, the entire box went black inside, and the side that was down was up again, pressed up against the box. Everyone inside gasped in shock as their ears picked up the sound of a nail gun, nailing the open side shut. Both Tumblebrutus and Pouncival ran to the former entrance and pushed hard against it. It was shut solid. They pounded at the crate, shouting, or actually, meowing for help. But the human that had nailed the crate shut was walking away, humming a Beatles tune, and not paying attention. His partner came up to him, and all the cats in the crate could hear the conversation.

"It's all set?"

"Yes, the crate's ready to go. Say, did you check to make sure that address is right? That writing looks smudged."

"Yes, I am sure! What, Harry, you don't believe me?"

"Well, you can't be sure if that one number's a four or a nine!"

"Look, Rob, I am very damn sure that this is the right address! Now, we got 90 minutes before that plane leaves, and we have to make sure this box makes it, so let's get it loaded up!" With that, the two picked up the box and carried it to the waiting truck. Everyone inside tumbled head over heels over one another, unable to stay on their feet. The box suddenly slammed hard, and all the cats inside were now in a pile as they heard the sound of the truck door slamming shut. Once again, they all started meowing for the humans to let them go. Both of them heard the meows.

"Say, what is that?"

"Eh, it's probably those cats that are in the junkyard over there. Damn annoying fur balls! C'mon! We have to beat the rush hour through London!" With that, the pair went into the cab, started the engine, and drove off, with a cargo of eight Jellicles in a box, unable to hear their meows for freedom. Nearby, Macavity stood in a fire escape, chuckling to himself as the truck drove away. Stupid cats, he thought to himself, how could they not sense anything wrong with that box? If he had known nothing was wrong with it, he would've claimed it for his own as soon as he saw it.

"Oh well," he said to himself, "Curiosity killed the cat, or should I say _crates_ the cat."

Chuckling at his pun, he ran off to his favorite spot, hurrying as fast as he could. After all, those Pekes weren't going to stifle themselves. As he disappeared from sight, another truck drove to where the wooden box used to be. The driver got out and looked around the area, confused. They said that box was going to be right here, waiting for him to pick up! He needed it to package his live chickens! Cursing under his breath, he went back into his truck and drove to where the man that was supposed to give him the box lived; oblivious to the fact that the box he had ordered was now on another truck that was headed to the airport, loaded with a different cargo.

The truck arrived at the airport with very little difficulty and the wooden box was loaded on board the aircraft, which was on a transoceanic flight to New York, from there, to Chicago, and from there, to central Wisconsin.

_Well, there's the beginning in a nutshell, but there is plenty more to come. I'm glad to know some liked _Last Redemption_ and I hope they like this as well. This will contain some brief romance, but otherwise, this is a humor story, as the rest of the story will consist of the many ways our entrapped Jellicles will try to use to get back home. There will be many characters from other movies, comics, TV shows, etc. in the story, not sure who yet. Anyways, I thought that I would try something new other than romance, though I am a sucker for it. BTW, enjoy this chapter and the next one will be coming soon._


	2. Awkward Air Positions

**Chapter 2**

The eight Jellicles imprisoned in the wooden box were in there for hours. First it was one long feeling of flight that took almost half the day. Then they were tossed about again, as they unknowingly changed flights going from New York to Chicago. This one took much less time, only 3 hours. During that trip, everyone sat in the box in silence, thirst and hunger starting to come into focus. Almost everyone had someone else to hold onto. Alonzo with Cassandra, Mungojerrie with Rumpleteazer, Tumblebrutus and Pouncival were quietly talking in one corner. Jemina sat by herself, having not spoken for hours, almost since they were first accidentally packed inside the box. How stupid she was, looking through that box! She should've known that it was for another purpose, that it wasn't going to stay in the junkyard! It was all her fault! She had gotten them into a box they never should have been in anyways, and now they were being sent against their will to some faraway place, with possibly no chance of returning home!

A sound of sobbing interrupted her thoughts and she noticed Victoria sitting near another corner, away from everyone else. With concern the calico queen went to her best friend, "Vicki…are you all right?"

The snow-white queen didn't seem to listen as she quietly muttered to herself, "Misto…oh, Misto…" the words broke through her sobs, calling for her love, with no avail. Jemmi put her arm around her shoulders, which prompted Vicki to lay her head on her friend's shoulder, continuing to sob without restraint. After a long moment, they were reduced to light sniffles, and Jemina finally spoke.

"Vicki, don't worry. We will make it back home, somehow. You will be back with Mistoffelees and everything will be back to normal, trust me."

"How can you be so sure, Jemmi?" Victoria looked up at her, her eyes red from crying, "We don't know where we are, or where we are going to end up! We…we are never going to make it back, I just know it!"

"I promise you," the calico queen responded with a determined look on her face now, taking over her own feelings of guilt, "We _will_ make it back home. One way or another, we will make it home!"

All of a sudden, the entire box tilted as the plane turned for its landing approach. Victoria was quick and dug her claws into the side of the box as the side she and Jemina were on was quickly lifting up, causing them to nearly fall to the other side. Jemina was not so quick and she tumbled head over heels to the other side, right where Pouncival and Tumblebrutus were. She fell right on top of Pouncival, who was leaning against the opposite side. She practically fell right into the black and white tom's arms and she found herself against his chest as the plane righted itself. As she managed to catch her breath, she realized that she was still leaning against him, his arms instinctively wrapped around her, her face against his neck. She realized something else and froze. Her lower legs were on either side of him, straddling him. They both froze for a moment before they separated. She quickly scrambled a few feet away before standing up and dusting herself off, trying to regain her composure.

"I…I'm sorry…I…"

Pouncival smiled lightly, "It…its ok…it wasn't your fault…" The calico queen nodded and the two shared an awkward silence for a long moment before she turned and went back to the other side, where Victoria was. Pouncival stared at her for the longest time, not quite believe what just happened. A sudden jab in the ribs by his brother diverted his gaze, and he turned to see Tumblebrutus grinning at him.

"Nice job, brother," he said with a mischievous grin.

"Shut up!" Pouncival gave him a smack on the shoulder. Meanwhile, Jemmi went back to Vicki, breathing slightly heavily, her heart fluttering against her will. She leaned against the wooden side of the box, struggling to regain herself. She turned to her friend, who was now grinning from ear to ear, and she gave Jemina a wink.

"No, Vicki, no!" she whispered tensely, "It's not what you think!"

The white queen just kept smiling. She glanced once at the brothers on the other end and started giggling, "He's trying not to look at you," she whispered with a saucy tone. Jemina turned to look at him, and at the same time, he looked at her. Their eyes locked for a moment, and she had to turn away from him again, panting a bit more loudly.

"No…no! Everlasting Cat, no!" she said to herself, "This isn't happening! It can't be happening!" Victoria just kept giggling like a child. This was all too funny, as she knew how Jemmi looked at Pouncival. It was no secret to her that the calico queen has a crush on him, and it was all too hilarious how they were incidentally put into that position.

The plane suddenly jolted and there was a distinct screech, which signaled to the cats that the aircraft had touched down. It was New York and Chicago all over again, as they felt the box get lifted, and they all held on to the sides and corners as the box was jostled about. They were transferred to another aircraft, and they heard a man speak.

"Get this plane going, now! It was supposed to leave for Wausau ten minutes ago!"

"Don't worry, we'll have her airborne in 15 minutes, give or take!"

"Then the next time it will be 45 minutes late, right?"

The two humans argued for another few minutes, saying some words that had the cats in the box gasping. Finally, it ended and before long, they were airborne again. This flight was by far the shortest, just over an hour. It was for the most part uneventful, but one last awkward moment between Jemina and Pouncival occurred, once again as the plane turned sharply for landing. This time, though, the box tilted in the opposite direction. Jemina faced the side of the box, her back to the other side. This time, Pouncival couldn't hold on and he starting quickly running to the other side, unable to stop and trying not to fall over. He was headed right for Jemina and there was no way to stop it. He ran right into her, his chest against her back. One of his arms went around her slender waist and the other was raised, his paw pressed against the wall, so that he didn't sandwich her against the side of the box. Once again the two were in an awkward position, and she suddenly realized also that her rump was pushing against his groin, inadvertently. His face was against her neck, and the feeling of his breath caused her to shiver slightly.

"Umm…Pouncival?" she asked innocently.

"I know, I know," the tom responded. His arm around her left and he backed away. Jemmi turned to face him and the two locked stares for a moment. He opened his mouth twice to say something, but thought better of it. Finally, he nodded and turned to go back to his brother, and as he did so, she could see his head bobbing, like he was cursing himself. A giggle caused the calico queen to turn, and she saw her friend giggling without control. Jemina promptly slapped the white queen in the shoulder, "Don't even say it!"

"Oh, Jemmi, you should've seen the look on your face! It was priceless!"

"Vicki, please…" the calico queen begged, her eyes pleading. Everything was spiraling out of control.

"C'mon, Jemmi! Don't deny it, you like him, maybe even…" she gave a cocky grin, "Love him?"

"NO! No, that's not true! I…" She quickly turned away and went to a corner of the box as the plane touched down. Victoria just smiled broadly. Things were getting pretty interesting with Jemina and Pouncival, and it was giving her a very devilish idea.

Meanwhile, the box was once again carried and dropped onto another vehicle, only this time, they could smell open air, though it was mixed with jet exhaust. They heard more humans talk as well.

"All right, it finally came!"

"Yeah, we had some plane problems back in Chicago. Better late then ever, eh?"

"You bet. Hey, did you catch that Brewers game last night? I fell asleep too early."

"They lost in the 9th."

"Damn! Even after Lee's homer…"

"I know. Anyways, sign this form and the box is yours."

Right. I hope these ones are good. They have been sent ASAP from England, the best they have!"

"Sounds good. See you around, eh?"

"Sure thing!" As the conversation ended, they heard the distinct sound of a truck starting, and all of a sudden, everyone was jolted off their feet, as the truck started moving. For another half hour, they felt the truck driving. They heard the sounds of other cars driving by, and thanks to air holes in the box, they could tell that it was now nighttime. They had been in the crate for over 12 hours now, and everyone was beyond thirsty and hungry. The ride got a lot shakier as the truck drove over gravel roads. A new scent wafted through the box, and it caused all the cats in the box to cover their noses.

"Everlasting Cat, what is that?" Mungojerrie shouted through his paws.

"Ugh! It's so revolting!" Cassandra spoke in disgusted tones.

"Our own dumps don't smell this bad!" Tumblebrutus joined in the quick conversation. The truck soon stopped, and they could feel the box being lifted again. As it was being carried, they heard the human speak, apparently into the box.

"At last, you guys arrived! Based on what I heard, you are all some fine chickens!"

"CHICKENS?" All the cats responded. Victoria thought for a moment, "No wonder this box smelled like birds!" A sudden jolt caused them to nearly lose their footing, but they all managed to stay standing. They heard the human leave for a moment, then return, and then they heard him trying to remove the one nailed end of the box the cats had entered in 12 hours prior. He got his crowbar to open the box, and the entrance was open once again. A human hand went inside, and started groping through the box, trying to grab whatever was inside. The cats all scrunched up against the opposite end, and Alonzo reached out and bit the hand. The human yelped and cursed in pain.

"What the—teeth marks?" The human quickly stuck his head in the crate and looked in. Thanks to the yard light shining into the box, he was able to see, and what he saw made him gasp in amazement. There were 8 cats all jammed into the other end of the box. Three of them were calico colored, another was a Siamese, one was all white, and the rest were black and white. As he stared in shock, Alonzo jumped at him and slashed the human across the face in self-defense, causing four deep scratches in the human's face. The intruder quickly backed out and once again screamed and cursed in pain.

All eight of the cats went to the "exit" and saw that they were in a farmyard. The human was a few feet away, lying on his back, his hands covering his face. They heard another human calling out to his pal, and realized he was coming. Mungojerrie noticed a stack of hay bales nearby, "Let's hide ova' there!" In a flash, all eight of them were in the little holes between the hay, and looking out. The other human came and helped his friend.

"What happened, Marty?"

"CATS! There were goddamn cats in the box! One of the "_beeping_" things scratched me in the "_beeping_" face!"

The injured human's companion glanced around the yard for a moment, seeing nothing, and looked into the box, seeing likewise, and then scratched his head in confusion, "Cats? Weren't we supposed to get chickens?"

Seeing that the humans were distracted for the moment and that there were woods nearby, Alonzo quickly led the group into the forest, running off into the middle of nowhere, not knowing where they were, or where they were going.

_Well, I tried to put more humor in this chapter, and I think I am verrry satisfied with what I did here. As you can probably tell, I'm going to have some romance between Jemina and Pouncival, and Victoria is going to help them get together, with some help... _(wink, wink!)

_What amazes me right now is that I wrote this whole chapter in just under 4 hours! My fastest chapter ever! Started writing it at 9:45 PM CST, and finished at 1:20AM CST! Amazin'! _

_Anyways, the next chapter will be about the castaway Jellicles figuring out where the heck they are, and start on their incredible journey back home. I promise you one thing: It isn't going to be a walk in the park at all! Where they go, or how long it will take, I don't know. I'm just going to let the story run its course and see what happens. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and the next one will be coming soon! R and R, and keep on readin' and writin'!_


	3. Welcome to Wisconsin

**Chapter 3**

For the remainder of the night, they went through the woods, never looking back. Their thirst was finally quenched by a simple pond that lay right in the middle of the woods, though they were still hungry. With very little options, they continued plodding through the unknown. After a long while, they finally stopped at a small clearing, and decided to rest here for awhile, and regain their strength and stamina.

Alonzo agreed to keep watch while everyone slept. Slowly, but surely, everyone else fell asleep, and Alonzo leaned back against a tree, keeping his senses sharp for intruders. Cassandra laid down, resting her head on his lap. The black and white tom smiled gently and stroked her face as she fell asleep, purring gently. For the longest time, he just watched her sleep, her face looking so peaceful. He truly did love her, and hopefully soon they would begin their lives together. Sudden voices broke the black and white tom's gaze on his love, and he quickly glanced around. He couldn't see anyone or anything nearby, nor smell anyone either. The voices, which he could quickly sense were queens, grew louder, and now he could hear clearly what they were saying.

"So ask me again, why are we all the way out here?"

"Do I have to tell you again? I want us to stock up on mice for the rest of the week, because it's going to be raining non-stop until Saturday!"

"Can't we ask for more from _him_?"

"You know he's not going to feed us for another 3 days so…" the voice stopped and Alonzo quickly turned behind him, where the voices had come from and saw that there were indeed 2 queens standing nearby, staring at them. They were both cream colored, one noticeably taller than the other. They were both very attractive, with slender figures, yet they had a look about them that showed they could hold their own in the cat world. The taller one spoke, "Well, hello there!"

Everyone quickly woke up and reacted to the intruding voice. Alonzo stood up, claws ready for reveal. Tumblebrutus and Pouncival joined him as did Mungojerrie. The queens grouped together, just behind the toms. As he glared at them, Alonzo noted there was sunshine coming through the trees and realized it was becoming morning. It didn't matter though, as he was now focused on protecting his group from harm. "You stay back!" he stated with threat, his tail starting to puff up. The cream queen that spoke chuckled, obviously not worried about being attacked.

"Don't worry, hon. We're not going to hurt you, we just wanted to make conversation, maybe even help you, since you look lost," With that, the pair came a few steps closer, which resulted in a threatening hiss from the black and white tom.

"And what makes you think we are lost?"

The queen grinned, which as a pretty grin, "Well, for one, your accent is foreign. Two, your coats are relatively dirt free, which means you don't live in the open. And three, you are sleeping in an open area. Any cat around here knows that it's best to sleep in bushes, or any kind of enclosed shelter. Goodness knows how many raccoons and coyotes wander around here!"

The black and white tom settled down a bit, amazed at how good their perception was, "Well, you are right in the fact we are lost, and that we are foreign. Do you know where we are?"

"Sure do! You are in central Wisconsin!" At that, all of the Jellicles' eyes popped open as wide as possible and they just stared at each other in shocked silence. They were very deep in the United States, in the Midwest, and it was a sickening feeling. A sudden thump caused them all to get distracted from their thoughts, and everyone saw that Jemina had fainted. The two Wisconsin queens giggled lightly as Victoria, Pouncival, and Mungojerrie tended to their unconscious friend. The taller queen's smiled widened more, "I see that this is hard news to take!"

Alonzo smiled a bit, a sheepish smirk, "Well, you see, we're from Britain, so you can understand our shock here."

It was now the cream queens to show a look of amazement and the taller queen spoke again. It was becoming obvious that the shorter one was not much of a talker, "British cats, eh? Well, _that's_ a bit of a surprise! What are you doing here in the middle of the woods in Wisconsin?"

"Long story and I don't think I want to talk about it right now."

"Understandable. Maybe you would be willing to talk more about your sad tale if you had some food to eat? Come, we'll get you all some!"

Alonzo stood firm, "I would if we all knew your names."

The cream queen rolled her eyes in exasperation and slapped her forehead, "Of course! How impolite of me! Let me introduce ourselves," She held out a paw, "I'm Carly, with a "c", I insist. And this is my sister, Harley," she said, pointing to her apparently silent sister.

Alonzo took Carly's paw and shook it, "I'm Alonzo. The Siamese is Cassandra, the all-white cat is Victoria, that calico tom is Mungojerrie and standing beside him is his sister, Rumpleteazer. Those two are Tumblebrutus and his brother Pouncival, and the queen that's out cold is Jemina," he said, pointing to his friends. Everyone returned nods of acknowledgement, and all the Jellicles eased up in tension.

"It's nice to meet you all, and if you could follow us, we'll lead you all to our home and some food!"

"If there's any!" Harley suddenly spoke, which had everyone staring at her. Everyone else, besides Alonzo, hadn't heard her speak before.

"You…you talk?"

Carly spoke up again, "Of course she does! She just doesn't talk much, that's all. Anyways, do you want a meal, or not? If you do, follow us, otherwise, do what you want, and we won't bother you again!" With that, the two sisters turned away and started back to their apparent home. Alonzo quickly turned to everyone else and nodded. At that, they all followed the sisters, though Jemina was still knocked out.

Alonzo pointed to Pouncival, "Hey, carry Jemina and follow us, please?" His words caused the other black and white tom to stop in his tracks.

"Me? Why me? Can't you have Brutus do it?"

"I asked you, now hurry it up!" The tom that was now leader of the little group turned on his heel and followed the group. Pouncival just shook his head in shock, and finally picked up Jemmi, who lightly groaned in her unconscious state. As he turned to follow everyone else, he noticed Victoria looking at him with an amused look on her face. He quickly averted his stare at her and quietly followed the group, while Victoria walked behind, pleased at what Alonzo had forced him to do. It was unintentional, of course, but it was still something she liked to have happened. She had her first step in getting Pouncival and Jemina together, and now her plans could begin…

It was another hour before they finally reached Carly and Harley's home, which was quite a place. There was a big two-story house, with a dark brown roof and cream-colored siding, which matched the sisters' fur. The garage was of the same color combination as the house, with a woodshed just behind the house, though it was colored white. There was what looked like a homemade greenhouse just beyond the garage, and a forest green woodstove. All of the Jellicles looked at it in amazement and awe, as the sisters smiled with pride.

"Yup," Carly said proudly, "Home, sweet home!"

"You live on this property? All this area?" The sisters both nodded.

"All of our lives, we have. C'mon, we'll show you our living area," They followed the sisters to the garage, which had a garishly colored green concrete floor. There was no insulation or anything covering the studs on the walls, and a freezer that could use the service of a good dusting was on the far right corner. Above it were several shelves, all full of old boxes packed with age-old objects, including some badminton rackets, a deflated basketball, and several coolers. There were 4 bikes hanging on an overhead rack, with 3 more lying against the left wall. There were no cars in the garage, but there was an ATV which was caked with old, dried mud sitting on the left side. The sisters went passed all of this and to the left side, where there were several ladders lying against it. Two were colored white, but it was slowly fading away. The others were much more simple ladders, the kind used by every working family in the free world. The two white ladders were much taller, reaching up to what looked like an attic or a loft. The sisters climbed up the taller one with practiced ease, and gazed down at their visitors, "C'mon up! Come take a look at our domain!" Carly shouted down.

Everyone turned to Alonzo, who nodded, and began his trip up the ladder. The rest slowly followed, Pouncival and Tumblebrutus carrying the still unconscious Jemina up the ladder. During the carry Brutus constantly smirked at his brother, remembering what had happened between them in the box while in flight. All Pouncival could do was scowl back at him, knowing what he was thinking. With little effort, everyone was up in the loft that served as the sisters' living quarters. It clearly fit the image of an attic; Old deck chairs, golf clubs, Styrofoam boxes, and even 3 more unused bicycles. There was another section of the loft, another part of the garage that was angled to the left and was full of stacks of unused lumber.

"Here's where we spend our days when we don't care to go outside. You can sleep basically anywhere here that you want to."

Alonzo nodded, "Thank you kindly. Is there any food around? None of us has had anything to eat in a while."

Carly frowned, "That won't be possible. Our humans are gone for the weekend, and they keep the food stored in a room near the garage. We've never been able to open the door," This remark caused Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer's ears to perk, and they looked at their hostess with a smirk on their faces.

"Ya say ya can't open da door? Well, then, just leave it to us!" With that the pair ran down the ladder, the sisters and everyone else following. Carly pointed to a forest green colored door that was next to the main garage door.

"We've tried everything possible, and we can't get it open. Just a warning," Carly spoke with skeptic tone. The two calicos grinned.

"This sorta thing is our specialty!" With that, Mungojerrie crouched down and Rumpleteazer went on top of his shoulders. With practiced ease, he stood up and Rumple reached up to the doorknob. It was brass, but there was enough roughness on it to get a good grip on it. She gripped the doorknob and turned it to the right. It moved before it got slightly jammed, which told her that if she can turn it a bit more, the door would open. Mungo made sure her hind paws were secure on his shoulders and leaned against the door, ready to push it open. After some heavy straining, a dull "Click" was heard and the knob turned again. The door was pushed in and the calico pair fell to the ground, landing on their feet. Nodding to each other in approval, they turned to the awestruck group standing in the doorway, "Well, whaddaya say we get ourselves some food to eat?"

"Wow, you two are more resourceful than I thought. That was very clever opening the door," Carly said with an impressed look on her face.

"Ah, it's nothin'. Me and Teaza have always been experts at it. We always do these sorta things back home in Victoria Grove," With a smug grin, the duo picked up the container that Carly pointed out to be full of cat food, and with everyone's help, they got it up into the attic. It took a lot of investigating from the pair of cat burglars, but they finally managed to pry it open and tilted it over, revealing a huge pile of cat food. With loud gasps of delight, the eight Jellicles went all over the food and gobbled it up, purring loudly as they did so. The sisters grinned with satisfaction as they watch their new friends feast like there was no tomorrow. After a long moment, Harley turned to her sister.

"If they are indeed British, we are going to have to find some way to get them back to their home. You noticed some of them have collars, they must have families back there."

Carly nodded, "You're right. We can keep them here for a while, but that food isn't going to last forever. We do have to find some way to get them back home."

Harley thought for a moment. There was one cat that could help, but…should she suggest it? No, Carly would never want to get involved with him again. But then again, he could be the only way to get these foreigners back home, "What about…Rollin?"

Her sister's eyes flashed in anger and she promptly glared at Harley, "NO! Absolutely not! I have already sworn to never get involved with him again, and I am keeping that vow!"

"But he may be these cats' only chance! Please, you must try…"

"NO! N-O, NO!"

"Please, Carly! For them! Their families! Their loved ones! They can't spend the rest of their lives wondering what happened to these eight! What do you think Mother would've done?"

This caused the cream-colored queen to think for a moment. After awhile, she finally sighed and nodded in defeat, "All right, fine. Just this once. Ask the cats in the area where Rollin is, and tell him that we need his help…"

_Ok, ok, so this isn't so humorous right now. I'm trying the best that I can, but with school ending and my job at KFC, I have hardly been able to sit down and enjoy life, let alone write a story! I was going to make this longer, but I decided to just sort of cut it in half and work on the next half in the next chapter. _

_The next chapter will focus on Carly's turbulent past with Rollin, very briefly I might add, and the beginning of the Jellicles' journey back home. I'm also going to include the first stage of Victoria's scheme to get Jemina and Pouncival back together, with a little help from a friend. Plus, for those of you who wonder why Harley is so silent to other cats, you'll find out in Chapter 4. I've changed this story for now to just Adventure, until the humor level rises up. Regardless, enjoy this chapt, please R and R, and keep readin' and writin'!_

_P.S. Harley and Carly are really my own cats, and the property they live on is my home. If you would like to possibly see a picture of them in real life, email me, otherwise, enjoy!_


	4. Two Sisters, Two Turbulent Pasts

**Chapter 4**

_Warning: There will be next to zero humor in this chapter. Yes, I know that this is supposed to be a humorous story, but I just have to let this part out! Besides, you notice that there are several times some drama and sadness in comedy movies. Really, look for yourself, go right ahead. Watch Ace Ventura, or Happy Gilmore, etc. You'll know what I'm talking about, so there! Now enjoy this chapter…or something like that._

The morning arrived fairly quickly, and for a moment, all of the eight Jellicles now marooned in Wisconsin wondered where the heck they were. After briefly looking around the loft of the garage, the memories of the previous night returned and they all relaxed. As they looked around they also noticed that the sisters were gone.

"Hello?" Alonzo's voice almost echoed through the attic, silence replacing it. A sudden rustle caused all of them to flinch, and they noticed up across several beams on the ceiling, there was piles of siding, more lumber, and some bits of Styrofoam. From there, Harley's face appeared.

"Well, good morning! Nice to see you all awake and well, including your previously fainted friend," her words caused everyone to turn and look at Jemima (_Note: I had mistakenly always spelled her name with an "N" instead, and only recent relooks at programs and one important note from a reviewer has resulted in this grammar correction. Thanks to Puddycat for pointing out my error). _The calico queen was now wide awake and clearly recovered from her previous fainting. She quickly looked around at her new surroundings and was stunned.

"Where…where are we? What is this place?" It took some time, but Victoria was able to tell her friend what had happened since she fainted, and where they were. Meanwhile, Harley, with practiced ease, jumped from her perch and onto the ladder, from there onto the floor of the loft. Alonzo glanced around again, clearly searching for something.

"Where's Carly?"

"Oh…well…she went to find someone who can help you all get back to your home," Harley quickly said, clearly looking like she was hiding something. She didn't want to tell them more, because it was something that her sister had to say to them. After a few hours, Carly did return, with a look of disgust in her eyes. Her fur was disheveled, and there was an odd scent about her. Harley just sat quietly, her head slightly turned away, while everyone else stared at her with amazement and shock.

"Carly…wha…what happened to you? You look terrible!" Victoria asked with complete surprise.

"It doesn't matter," the cream colored queen answered with a sharp tone in her voice, "I did something to help you all get back home. You will be leaving within 2 days," her words had everyone quiet at both the shock of seeing this proud queen look absolutely terrible, and the slight joy that they would be going home. After spending a few minutes cleaning up, Carly invited everyone to a tour of the sisters' property, which everyone, but Jemima accepted. Harley volunteered to stay with her, and the two sat quietly as everyone else went to look around. Jemima had learned from everyone else that Harley was usually very quiet with other cats beside her sister, and kept her distance. After a long moment of silence, she finally decided to inquire the cream queen about it.

"Harley, everyone else has been wondering why you hardly ever talk. I know you might not want to talk to everyone about it, but you can talk to me."

Harley turned to her, her eyes flashing, "You are right, I don't want to talk about it, at all," with that, she turned away again.

"But you can't just keep this a secret forever! Whatever secret you have that's causing this, holding it in is not helping you at all. Please Harley. Tell me."

The young kitten sighed and glanced around to make sure no one was eavesdropping on them or peeping, then she turned back to Jemima, "You promise you won't tell _anyone_?" the calico queen nodded, swearing on her heart that she would never tell anyone, "Well, it all started 2 years ago. Our mother, who had raised us here, left us, telling us that we had to now live on our own. There were three of us, myself, Carly, and our brother, Ollie. We did alright for awhile, but then Ollie left, and Carly and I were on our own. We both concluded that we should find a mate, and raise a family, rather than live on our own," her eyes flashed again with anger and betrayal, "I met Ashen, a tom that lived at a nearby farm. We got close, and we were thinking of becoming mates. One night, though, he came on to me. He thought that since we were already set to begin our lives together, we should get into the act of mating. I refused, told him I wasn't ready. He…just snapped, for no reason. He pushed me down and…got on top…of me. I…I tried to fight him off, but…" she couldn't say anymore and she broke down. Jemima sat there in shock and then finally sat next to her and put a comforting arm around her, which caused the cream-colored queen to put her head on Jemmi's shoulder. After a moment, she spoke again.

"The next day, he tried to apologize, saying that he went insane, that he didn't know what he was doing. But I knew better, and told him to never see me again, ever. Ever since then, Carly and I made a vow to each other, that we would stay single queens the rest of our lives and only care for each other," she finished her story with a somber tone. Jemima had been listening wide-eyed the entire time and was amazed.

"But…if he did…_that_ to you…did you end up…?"

Harley smiled lightly, "Thanks to my owners, I was fixed before that."

Jemmi smiled back, placing a gentle paw on Harley's knee, giving her comfort. The two exchanged a smile of recognition. Harley felt so much at ease after telling the calico queen her story. It felt great telling her, and now she knew she could trust her as a friend.

Meanwhile out on the lawn, everyone else was lounging on the grass, relaxing, and the sun warming them. They had enjoyed their nice little tour of the property, and learning about the sisters' family of humans that lived with them. As they rested, Victoria constantly glanced over at Tumblebrutus, who was napping, Pouncival a few feet away. She had thought over her plan, and knew that she needed Brutus' help to make it work. For the longest time, she watched the two brothers, hoping that at any time, the two would separate. Finally, Pouncival got up to chat with Mungojerrie, and Vicki saw her opportunity. The all-white queen scooted over to where Brutus was and lightly touched his shoulder. The black and white tom slowly woke up and looked at her curiously, "Vicki, what do you want?"

Victoria glanced to make sure no one could hear them and whispered in his ear, "You've noticed as well as I how things are between Jemima and Pouncival, right?" Brutus nodded. Vicki gave a devilish grin as she whispered more, "I have been thinking. Those two are not going to get together by themselves; it would be too awkward for them after those incidents in the crate. That's why we need to sort of…help them get together. I have an idea that just might work, but I'm going to need your help. Feel like playing matchmaker a little?"

The tom answered with a smug grin of his own, "That sounds great! What's your idea?" Victoria quietly whispered her plan to him, which finished with Tumblebrutus grinning ear-to-ear, "Do you think it will work?"

"If everything falls in place for us, it will."

The rest of that day and the next went by without any incident. On the third morning, Carly woke up everyone early in the morning, "It's time. We have to hurry if we have any chance to get you all home," With that, everyone quickly woke up and quickly groomed each other, and had a bit of rabbit that they caught the night before. In only minutes, the sisters led the Jellicles down the driveway that led to the sisters' home. From there, they went south, down a gravel road that went past a few farms and down a slope. From there, there was a highway that went east to west, and the sisters headed east, leading everyone else. They walked in the ditch on the side of the road, to avoid being seen. As they progressed, the sun rose, shining right into the cats' eyes, and forced them to move through the woods. After going over 4 miles in almost 2 hours, many of the Jellicles, especially the ones that lived in human houses all day, were clearly straggling behind. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer got into a stupid argument about nothing.

"Everlasting Cat, how much longer are we 'sposed to go?"

"Mungo, please shut it! We've heard ya ask da same question 4 times already in 20 minutes!"

"It hasn't been dat many times!"

"Yes it has."

"No, it hasn't!"

"Ya wanna bet on it?"

"Watcha got?"

As the two siblings continued their squabbling, Carly whispered to her sister, "Uh, what I would give for two pieces of duct tape right now!" which caused Harley to giggle in response. After another half-hour of walking and constant complaining and arguing from Mungo and Teazer, they ended up next to a bar, which it's exterior could've used some maintenance work. They quickly ran across another road that intersected with the highway, and went to the back, where there was a little cat hole entrance. As soon as the Jellicles entered, they were greeted by the strong smell of catnip and other foul substances, which caused many of them to cover their noses. As they followed the sisters through the cat bar, they realized how well occupied it was by other cats. It consisted of cats gulping down catnip like it was going out of style, sultry queens leading willing toms to private areas and some simply sitting, watching life go by. It was quite clear that this was a swanky place, where only the boldest dared to enter. Many of the sultry queens and other occupants gave the Jellicles strange looks, like they were threatened by their presence. It made all of them group closer to each other, as protection. It seemed forever, but they ended up at the far end of the bar, where two burly minxes stood guard at a door. Boldly, Carly spoke to them, but due to the noise of the music blaring into the bar, the rest couldn't hear what she said. Whatever the cream queen said, it must've worked because they were all admitted entrance through the door that the minxes guarded. In this other room, the music was much less quiet, and they could see, sitting on a comfortable cushion, with two more sultry queens flanking him, was a slightly pudgy, but well built, orange tabby, with a white face and chest. In his mouth was a smoked sausage, which he sucked on, almost like it was a cigar. His eyes lighted up as he saw the sisters enter.

"Well, well, well. So you _did_ return, Carly dear, and of course your lovely sister Harley. And who are those behind you?"

"They are those stranded cats I told you about, the ones that need to get back to Britain?"

The tabby's eyes narrowed briefly in confusion, but it quickly disappeared, "Ah, yes, those, of course," he gave both of his flanking queens a pat on the knee, "Dears, could you please let me be with this group? Don't worry, I'll call you back when I'm alone," he said with a smug grin, giving one of the queens a slap on the rump as they left. As soon as they were gone, he turned back to the sisters and the Jellicles, "So, this is the group of foreign cats that carelessly got packed away to America?" he let out a laugh of amusement, "I must say, of all ways to get to America, this is the most hilarious one I have ever heard of!"

"Enough of the chitchat Rollin, you know why we are here."

The tabby smirked, "Yes, yes, I do. And I have to tell you, you don't know how many strings I had to pull to get all of this done, though thanks to your good friend Carly here, it was all worth it," he said, giving the cream colored queen a predatory grin. Carly simply gave him a snarling glare in return. Rollin didn't seem to pay any attention to it as he gave his sausage another suck, which drew attention from Alonzo.

"What meat is that?" he asked with curiosity. Rollin maintained his grin.

"Venison, deer, only the best, of course," This brought looks of interest and intrigue from Alonzo and Mungojerrie.

"Say, you 'ave any more?" The calico tom asked.

"Why of course I do. Though, of course, like anything else you want from me, it comes at a price," he gave Rumpleteazer and Cassandra glances, "I'll give you two both one of my sausage sticks…if you let me have 20 minutes alone with your two lovely queens."

"NO DEAL!" Carly's voice rang out, beating Mungo and Lonzo to the punch, "Rollin, you are not going to take advantage of these cats just to satisfy your needs!"

"Well, why not, Carly?" Rollin asked with a taunting tone, "Why after all, you did the same for me several times before!"

"YOU NEVER TALK ABOUT THAT AGAIN!" the cream colored queen roared out, "THAT WAS IN THE PAST!"

"Oh was it? Have you forgotten what happened a few nights ago?"

"ROLLIN!" As Carly responded, everyone else realized what the story was between these two, and it was clearly too shocking to discuss. Carly had a "history" with this tom. As Jemima thought together Harley's story with Carly's, she was stunned at how turbulent a past the two sisters had. (_Hark! Do I sense a future story about the sisters? Let me know if you would like that!)_ Thankfully, for them, the orange tom left the conversation at that and proceeded with business.

"Anyways, I have been told of your situation, and I am willing to help you. Here's how the plan will go: In about half an hour, a beer truck is going to arrive at this bar to make a delivery. One of my associates will accompany you. Because the truck delivers Miller Beer, it will be going to Milwaukee, which is right on the shore of Lake Michigan. From there, you will head to the pier, where a cargo ship will be leaving to make its delivery in Cleveland. From there, there will be a plane, a charter jet, which takes the Cleveland Indians baseball team to its road games. They are playing a series in New York. From the jet, you will be going to another pier, and you will board a ship that will be heading for England. From there, I'm sure you will be able to find your own way home. Now then, my associate, Whalner, will take care of all of you now. My work here is done. Now, if you will excuse me…" Rollin let out a whistle, which brought the two sultry queens back into the room. Another tom, a wiry white and grey colored tom, came and gestured the cats to another door, which led outside, near the trees.

As everyone sat there, Jemima sat the closest to the sisters, though everybody else had their eyes on them, "Carly, tell me it isn't so!" Jemmi whispered, "You and _him_?"

"Like I said, it's in the past," Carly sharply spoke back, "Let's just say it involved an old addiction to catnip," With that, she turned away, leaving a sullen calico queen sitting there in sad silence. The rest of the eight Jellicles quietly conversed, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer having another argument, about which was better, Argentine joint or filet mignon. After a half hour had passed, Whalner gestured everyone to be quiet. A white semi pulling a navy blue trailer pulled up to the bar. The trailer had the Miller Lite logo emblazoned on the side. As the truck stopped, Whalner whispered to the Jellicles.

"When I say so, you will run to the truck. There is a box on the bottom of the trailer. There's enough room for all of you. I want you to run in pairs, all right?" All eight Jellicles nodded in agreement, and waited. Jemima turned to Harley, who was standing beside Carly behind them, watching.

"G…goodbye" she whispered quietly. The two cream queens nodded.

"Good Luck" Harley responded with a smile. Jemmi returned it and nodded. At that moment, Whalner whispered out, "You two follow me!"

Mungo and Rumple followed him to the box hanging down from the trailer. There was a hole on one corner and the two slipped in. Whalner waited for a moment before gesturing for 4 more. Jemmi and Vicki, followed by Tumblebrutus and Pouncival, ran to the truck and slipped in as well. After another moment, Alonzo and Cassandra followed suit. In the metal box, there where 4 rows of cat-made seats, a pair in each row.

As they took their places, Vicki quickly sat next to Tumblebrutus, which was noticed by Pouncival, "Hey, why can't I sit here?"

"Why? You don't want to sit next to Jemima?" the white queen asked innocently, referring to her friend, who was sitting in front of them, with one open seat next to her.

"Uh…well…um…" Pouncival's hesitation was interrupted by Whalner's shout.

"Sit down! We're about to go!" This resulted in a scowl from the black and white tom as he quietly took the seat next to Jemima, who was equally unhappy about the seat setup. As the truck began to move, Victoria and Tumblebrutus exchanged high fives. Even though it was not part of their initial plan, it was still something they wanted. With smug grins on their faces joining the smiles of excitement and hope from the others, the stranded Jellicles began their trip back home.

_Okay, okay, this wasn't a good chapter at all, but hey, it was necessary to give the story momentum. I tried to put as much little humor into this as I could, but this resulted in a lot more drama than I bargained for. The rest of the story will be much funnier, guaranteed. _

_I'm sorry I took so long getting this chapter out, but I have had so many things going on, I couldn't find any time to type. I don't know when the next chapter will come out, but I do have two other stories on the writing board. _Fires of Inheritance_, a sequel to _Last Redemption_, will be posted before the end of the month, or sometime after. I also have a Family Guy story,_ Seeing is Not Believing_, in the works. So much writing, so little time. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW. FLAME IF YOU MUST! AND KEEP READIN' AND WRITIN'!_


End file.
